wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/APR2009
Evil Ark Halp! http://www.wikiality.com/Wikiality_talk:Things_To_Do#Evil_Ark I am working on the evil ark (animals that are left categoryless after end of zoo template, but werent' chosen to go on ark, and are not GKM, etc). Is there a way to make the wikilinks these to change colors so that they are something other than blue? thanks --Sneakers 07:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :also, how does it look? --Sneakers 07:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Indignometer Love it! ---Atenea del Sol 07:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) National Organization for Marriage Commercial Can you find it so I can frame it? Martial Law is Coming!! The end times are upon us! >:O http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/30398682/ :Maybe this is where Sharia Law comes?! >:O ::How the hell could it "redeem Islam?" Talladega Guggenheim Museum No, it's cool. If you can get any absurd pictures for this page, that would be great. --inkjetresurrection 1:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) -I found a Jean Girard pic that I thought would be good. Thanks for the help though. Speaking of pics, how do you uploaded them onto the site? --inkjetresurrection 2:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Daily Corbert I just started one called the Daily Colbert, a small town newspaper full of truthiness based in Northeast Alabama. It's fictional of course. I worked the Red Star page and the Annistongrad and Gadsden, Alabama page as a story backdrop for it. Many of the things about the Red Star (it's what right-wingers call it) are semi accurate, just embellished for Colbert Standards. I'm going to try to work on it, feel free to add to it, I'm trying to get it sounding like a "crusading against all evil and odds" type small town paper. --inkjetresurrection 5:17 PM, 27 April 2009 (UTC) (regarding the camera question) Yea, I do, I was think about shots I could upload, I have a few ideas, I just have to set a time this week. --inkjetresurrection 5:41 PM, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I went to a Natural History museum today and got some good stuff, I even got a bear mural as well. The Burger King is from a closed military base. I take alot of pictures and shoot a good bit of video. --inkjetresurrection 4:39 AM, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ponzi News See, I just take that as further evidence that you all are living in the United States of Ponzi. --Atenea del Sol 13:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) He's made many Including his Presidential run with Betty Bowers, America's Best Christian! Ripped from the Headlines! Do you have the Stephen's gay marriage commercial? --Just a video frame of the commercial. Armagaydon okay hi, thanks for sending me that nice message in my talk thing. so what do you want to talk about? ~7~ 05:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (Talk) 05:16, 15 April 2009 Stephen's portrait I was there at the Smithsonian institute of American History.....right near the bathrooms as promised. here I am: here sANDBOX It ain't workin'. Not 4 me. Not 4 Cardinalqueen. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Could you change this to Edomite? Bearomite If it weren't for Jesus, I'd be a hellbount anarchist. >:( I was looking for hellbound scum to report to Homeland Security and I came upon an anarchist and "statist." The anarchist asked the statist what morally justifies a person ruling over another? a 51% vote? Education? Intelligence? Being trained with weapons? What a relief it is to know how easily I can answer that (with Jesus). :) If it weren't for Jesus and his prophet Stephen, I wouldn't even be able to answer that simple question posed by the anarchan! >:( Madoff!!??!! Madoff is rummaging through the dumpster behind Ponzi's schemes! In today's terms, the true inheritors of the crown are big banks - Lehman Bros, Bear Stearns, AIG, those guys. Madoff is more like a waiter at that banquet. He only accounts for 0.0012 of today's Ponzi economic pie. The other 0.9998 has to do with Republican deregulation and protectionism of the theives going all the way back to Jeb Bush and the Kealy 7 and the S&L scandals of the 1970's. Bernie was convicted for telling the truth - that the economy is one big lie. Ponzi was convicted for stealing unknown millions of dollars, and he got away with it. Unless Kreuger was responsible for nearly a trillion dollars of scamming, which he wasn't, then Ponzi still holds the crown as the originator, and the big banks are still the heirs. This said, I'll see what I can do with the whole Kreuger thing. He sounds like one of Ponzi's associates, and somebody to take the fall for Ponzi's structuring of the 1929 crash.... I'd be more inclined to paint Kreuger as the primogenitor of people like Bernanke and Geithner. --Atenea del Sol 16:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) as I said I don't know what it is... I mean, I was really hoping whoever came up with it could rant about it. Imam12 05:28, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles How come 2016 Presidential Election isn't on the featured tab yet? --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Mountain Lions in Subway pic Hi, I know there is the image of the Mountain Lions in the Atlanta Subway..(from the report on Dec 2, 2008.), but I cannot for the life of me find it. Do you have any idea where it is or a way in which I could locate it? thanks --Sneakers 10:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Zoo Template Idea for an example of what I think would be cool, look here on but scroll down to the very bottom where you have the three colorful skinny boxes that say "City of Chicago", "supertall skyscrapers", and "Chicago Skyscrapers" and they have the little HIDE/SHOW buttons to expand and contract all the information in them. We could do that for our zoo template, still keep the same categories such as "land animals" "sea animals" etc. But when you open up the categories all the animals that belong to that category show up. This way we could vastly expand the amount of animals in our zoo template and still have it nice an compact when desired. (the zoo template as it is now you really cant add anymore animals). I would be willing to create this box, if I just had a "source" page from wikipedia to copy all the formulas from. Does this make any sense? --Sneakers 07:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New template... }} Hey I made a new template. Add it to pages that Conservapedia has an article about. See the usage at the template page... Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 04:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Fixed A changed the box to display view instead of a single v, thanks for the suggesion my good sir! All hail Colbert! Small chicken combo from C1456 (Ta↔ ) at 05:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Back! We are back! Please let me know if you see any problems. I'm sorry about the downtime -- sannse (talk) 10:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :THANK YOU!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) gay soldier pic I think it was from here http://www.queergnosis.com/queergnosis/2009/03/yeah-but-youre-still-a-faggot-.html --Mutopis 20:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC)